Doors, such as residential entry doors, may include a semi-transparent or fully transparent window panel, known as a door lite, positioned within an aperture in the door. To attach the window panel to the door and hold it within the aperture, a door lite frame is typically used. Typical door lite frames include two frame members or halves that are positioned on opposite sides of the window panel and fastened or otherwise interconnected to one another and to the door to secure the window panel to the door.